Alone Again
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: The feelings of the scouts after seperation


Konichiwa Minna-chan well you know I don't come out with many poems but this one just came to me in the mist of conversation with a cretin mail who shall remain nameless. This poem is something much different from my last but these are from the views of each scout so give it a few min to make sense if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry you just have to know the feeling to understand. SD 

Alone Again by: Sailor Destiny 

Ami Mizuno 

Alone once more 

When my heart is most likely sore 

I know there are others who care 

But all throughout time I wonder were? 

The ones who loved me 

for when I was only me 

the one with the 

IQ of 300 

What has happened to them all 

I remember them like yesterday 

and because of death 

I'm alone again 

Since I don't know much now 

I guess I wont know ever again Why I have been chosen to be Alone once more. 

Rei Hino I lay hear at night wondering when I'll see them again I know they all are alive I just don't know were. Things feel different without them hear in my life Alone that is the only word that can express how I feel the great fire keeps me company but I need that of the living. things feel different without them hear in my life Alone that is the only word that can express how I feel 

Minako Aino My name means loves beautiful child but when I'm all alone I feel like I'm much less When I don't have those that I have loved all my life hear with me to continue to love me and help me strive to be all that I can be I know they are still alive but I always wonder just why my name means love's beautiful child when I always feel so alone without them all hear to see me through thick and thin like they were millenniums ago Love's Beautiful child that's me but I feel so much less when I'm Alone. 

Makoto Kino Cooking is no fun not without them hear to share my food I miss them all so much I wonder where they are now if they are even near me now I've taken up old habits ones I haven't done for years. The tension of my worst fear is back with me again I feel like I'm only 6 like the day I was really alone without a family and also without friends Now I remember what it felt like when I was left all alone and why I have to be there all over again I will never know but I sit hear all ALONE 

Mamoru Chiba as I begin to wander around this damp and dark place I remember a time when I just existed I didn't truly live then not without them hear in my life the one I miss the most my little bunny she ment a lot to me and taught me how to live again the love she gave me ment everything but now without her and the rest of them I go back to just basically existing for once again I am alone without love and happiness brought to me by them all Alone 

Usagi Tsukino I remember them all as clear as day so I wonder why we were separated once more the loneliness that I feel brings back the pain I have been away from them all to many times to even think straight Without my guiding light and my pillar of strength my friends they ment everything to me and they always will they are the only reason I keep on going they are the only reason I keep on living even though I am alone. 

All of them thinking at the same time They are the reason that I'm still alive today if it wasn't for my strength to know I would see them again someday then I would have died long ago but the present cannot hold me back I will find them all again So that we will be together and I will never be Alone Again. 

Like I said this was derived from a conversation with a male who shall remain nameless to my readers. I was feeling the way I wrote this so I deiced to write this. as you see it's from the inner scouts and tuxedo mask mind. If I had done it with the outer it would have been much longer. But I hope you enjoyed this it was really a hard one to write. But I got through it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to some of you but you have to know truth to see it through. but remember God Loves you And so do I please take care of yourself and those around you that you love so that you never have to experience being alone at all. Love forever and always with much heart the person behind the name, ERICA SCOTT/SAILOR DESTINY 


End file.
